Recently, digital TV services using a wired or wireless communication network are being generalized. Digital TV services may provide various services, which have not been provided in existing analog broadcast services.
In particular, as an amount of TV program content provided through internet protocol television (IPTV) or smart TV, etc., and an amount of web content are rapidly increased, technology for recommending TV program content preferred by TV viewers and technology for recommending web content preferred by web content users are being developed.
For example, there is customized TV program content recommendation technology for recommending TV program content preferred by each user through analyzing TV program viewing record data of the user and inferring preference for TV program content.
Furthermore, in view of properties of a fixed device of TV, it is necessary to develop technology for independently analyzing TV program viewing record data of a plurality of limited users, for example, a plurality of family members, from the TV program viewing record data for each user, inferring preferences for TV program content viewed by a plurality of users, and recommending preferred TV program content suitable for the plurality of users.